Let's Reading
by Floral White
Summary: Chibi sasusaku/Sakura yang baru bisa mulai membaca dengan lancar, mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk mengujinya membaca di depan Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi. Tapi bagaimana jika buku yag dibaca Sakura adalah koleksi Icha-icha milik Kakashi yang tidak sengaja diambil Sasuke?/R&R?


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s),...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Seorang bocah enam tahun terlihat sedang berjongkok di depan taman bunga yang terletak di belakang rumahnya. Iris _onyx_ tajamnya tengah memperhatikan beberapa lebah dan juga kupu-kupu yang sedang mencari madu segar di kuncup bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi ia tidak pergi ke akademi dan hanya bermain di kebun belakang rumahnya.

Dan kegiatannya terganggu ketika mendengar suara nyaring yang sangat akrab di telinganya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah bisa membaca dengan sangat sangat sangat lancar, lho." Seorang bocah dengan mahkota _pink_ berlari menghampiri bocah lelaki seumurannya.

"Baguslah." Bocah bernama Sasuke itu hanya menanggapi singkat, tidak ada yang spesial , menurutnya. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada seekor kupu-kupu yang terlihat menari-nari di sekitar kuncup bunga mawar putih.

Gadis dengan mahkota merah jambu yang tadinya bersemangat luar biasa, kini menggerutu kesal karena hanya mendapat tanggapan singkat begitu. Padahal, ia berharap teman sepermainannya itu akan memuji dan bangga padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat," rajuknya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Aku tidak jahat, Saki." Mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga pada sahabat perempuannya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, memunggungi Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak memujiku?" rengeknya.

Sasuke menghela napas, sahabat _pink_-nya ini orangnya memang _ngambekan_. "Aku perlu bukti," ujarnya mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Sakura yang awalnya berdiri memunggungi Sasuke mau tidak mau menghadap ke arahnya, masih dengan wajah _ngambek_. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memujiku?" ulangnya, mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku perlu bukti," tegas Sasuke. Pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura sedikit diperketat, tetapi tidak sampai menyakiti. "Ikut aku!" perintahnya.

Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya mengekor pasrah di belakangnya, tangan kanannya masih berada di cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk mencari ibunya.

"_Kaachan_, Sasu mau ke rumah Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan Sakura, boleh?" tanyanya meminta izin.

Mikoto yang tengah mencuci piring mematikan keran, "Tentu saja, Sasu-_chan_," jawabnya, berbalik untuk melihat putranya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke kembali menyeret Sakura berlari bersamanya.

Sakura yang merasakan tangannya kembali ditarik, sedikit terkejut. "Kami pergi dulu, _baachan_," teriak Sakura pamit pada ibu Sasuke.

Di dapur, Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sasuke yang lebih aktif jika sudah bersama Sakura.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dua bocah yang terlihat sangat kontras itu tiba di rumah guru akademi mereka.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di rumah Kakashi-_sensei_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura masih tidak tahu alasan Sasuke membawanya ke rumah guru mereka.

"Untuk mengujimu," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terus memukul pintu rumah Kakashi dengan kepalan mungilnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lalu ikut memukul-mukul pintu rumah dengan kedua tangannya yang dikepal erat.

"_Sensei_, buka pintunya," nyanyi Sakura dengan suara nyaringnya.

Sasuke yang kesal karena pintu masih tertutup rapat berteriak keras. "Kakashi, buka pintunya _sensei_ pemalas!"

Sakura yang terkejut dengan teriakan Sasuke menoleh pada bocah lelaki disampingnya dengan kening mengerut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, melanjutkan kegiatan, sebelumnya menggedor pintu rumah guru mereka. "Buka pintunya senseipemalas!" teriak Sakura mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Jadilah, dua bocah itu menggedor pintu rumah Kakashi dengan kedua tangan mungil mereka. Diikuti nyanyian yang kurang enak di dengar.

.

Dan akhirnya, pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang dibalut hanya dengan sehelai handuk di pingganya. "Kenapa kalian menabuh drum di sini, heh?" Kakashi menyuruh dua bocah itu masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya. "Dan apa-apaan tadi, aku ini lebih tua dari kalian. Jadi seharusnya dihormati, apalagi aku juga gurumu," ceramah Kakashi pada kedua muridnya yang seolah tidak peduli dengannya.

Sasuke duduk di sofa merah di ruang tamu, diikuti Sakura di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana cara _sensei_ sikat gigi?" tanya Sakura, melihat Kakashi yang memakai maskernya meski baru selesai mandi.

"Dia tidak sikat gigi, karena tidak punya gigi," jawab Sasuke enteng mewakili Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas pasrah, berurusan dengan dua muridnya ini memang akan selalu membuatnya stress. "Jadi, kenapa kalian disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura membuat Kakashi mengernyit, "Sasuke-_kun_ yang mengajakku untuk mengujiku," katanya mnejelaskan.

Lalu pandangan Kakashi menuju pada bocah Uchiha yang bersedekap angkuh.

"Kami ingin meminjam perpustakaan sebentar, aku harus menguji kemahiran membaca Sakura," jelasnya.

Kakashi mendesah, "Lakukan sesuka kalian, tapi jangan membuat berantakan."

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _sensei_," ungkapnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Kakashi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Lalu di belakangnya, Sakura mnegikuti. Mereka berdua memang sudah terbiasa untuk bermain di perpustakaan milik Kakashi saat mereka tengah dititipkan pada guru mereka.

Kakashi menggeleng, dua muridnya ini memang benar-benar sesuatu.

.

.

"Buku Kakashi-_sensei_ semakin banyak saja," kagum Sakura melihat rak-rak yang dulu kosong sekarang sudah penuh dengan buku.

"Cepat ambil bukunya, Sakura," perintah Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersila di atas karpet berbulu. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya dengan meja bulat sebagai sandaran sikunya.

"Sebentar." Sakura masih bingung mau mengambil buku yang mana, karena terlalu banyak pilihan.

"Ambil yang mana saja," Sasuke sudah mulai tidak sabar.

Takut membuat Sasuke marah, Sakura mengambil secara acak buku di rak terendah yang bisa digapainya. Secepat kilat, duduk bersimpuh di samping Sasuke.

Jari-jari mungilnya membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang baru diambilnya, sebuah buku bersampul coklat polos. "Mulai darimana, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke mengambil buku yang di pegang Sakura, membuka secara acak halamannya dan setelahnya menyodorkan pada Sakura untuk dibaca oleh gadis itu.

"Buku ini tidak ada gambarnya, jelek sekali," komentar Sakura sebelum memulai tes membacanya.

"Mulailah, kau yang mengambil, kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kiri kanan buku. Sasuke mulai menyimak setiap kata yang dibaca oleh Sakura.

Kedua bocah itu duduk berhimpitan, Sakura membaca dengan lancar dan Sasuke menyimak serius.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti. "Kau hebat, Saki," pujinya tulus dengan senyuman bangga.

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendapat pengakuan dari Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Sasuke -_kun_!" serunya seraya memeluk erat bocah di sampingnya.

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala gadis merah muda yang tengah memeluknya erat, tidak ia pungkirir, Sasuke memang senang mendapat pelukan dari Sakura. Terasa hangat, dan Sakura juga selalu harum seperti wangi bunga Sakura di musim semi.

"Kita pulang untuk melalui ujian terakhir," kata Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Masih ada lagi?" tanyanya cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut.

Mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura, Sasuke menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan mini milik gurunya. "Kau akan membaca di depan, _touchan, kaachan, _dan Itachi-_nii_," jelasnya pada Sakura.

"Siap Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura semangat.

Sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan, Sasuke menyambar salah satu buku yang tergeletak di meja kecil tempat mereka duduk tadi untuk bahan pengujian Sakura.

"Kami pulang dulu, Kakashi-_sensei_," pamit Sakura pada gurunya yang tengah memasak sarapan di dapurnya.

Tanpa menoleh pada dua bocah itu, Kakashi mengangguk." Hati-hati, sampai jumpa," balasnya.

.

.

Setelah makan siang selesai, keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di ruang tengah atas permintaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, Sakura-_chan_ sudah bisa membaca. Kau hebat sekali, Saki," puji Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-_nii_," Sakura tersenyum senang karena mendapat pujian, "tapi aku tidak akan bisa membaca kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengajariku," jelasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Sakura, lalu mengambil buku yang dibawanya dari rumah Kakashi dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Putra _kaachan_ juga hebat," kata Mikoto pada anaknya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk berdampingan di sofa, bersama Sasuke yang ang bersender pada ibunya. Sedangkan Itachi, memilih duduk di karpet dengan kedua kaki bersila.

"_Baachan, Jiisan, _Itachi-_nii_, dengarkan Sakura baik-baik ya." Sakura lalu naik ke atas sofa yang berada di hadapan keluarga Uchiha dan berdiri di sana.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Sakura membuka acak halaman buku berwarna oranye tersebut dan mulai membaca.

_Yuki mulai mendesah saat merasakan tiga jari suaminya keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat dari lorong kewanitaannya, erangan kenikmatan yang terdengar dari mulut wanita itu teredam karena suaminya melumat ganas bibirnya. Dan akhirnya, Yuki mencapa klimaksnya yang kedua disertai denga teriakan kencang menyebut nama suaminya._

Sasuke mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Sakura, "Lanjutkan, Sakura!" perintahnya.

Sedangkan Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku masih _shock_ dengan apa yang barusan dibaca Sakura. Masih terlalu kaget dan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara mereka.

"S-Sakura…." Gumam Itachi masih sangat _shock._

Melihat Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya, Sakura tambah bersemangat. "Aku hebat 'kan, Itachi-_nii, Baachan, Jiisan,_" katanya bangga.

Iris zamrudnya kembali pada buku yang dipegangnya, meneliti sampai mana ia tadi membacanya. "Oh, yang ini," gumam Sakura lalu melanjutkan ke paragraf berikutnya.

_Yoshida tersenyum bangga karena telah membuat istrinya klimaks hingga dua kali hanya dengan jarinya. "Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu menjerit namaku di setiap hentakan keras yang akan kuberikan," kata Yoshida dengan seringai kepada istrinya._

"Sakura, apa yang kau…" Mikoto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan Sakura, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena terlalu _shock_.

Karena Sakura menganggap Mikoto sangat kaget dengan kemampuan membacanya, Sakura lebih semangat lagi untuk membacanya.

—_membuang semua partikel yang melekat ditubuhnya, Yoshida kembali menindih istrinya._

Kali ini, Sakura membaca dengan menambah volume suaranya agar terdengar jelas.

_Diawali dengan ciuman lembut yang berubah menjadi liar, Yoshida menyiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki daerah paling intim milik istrinya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untu Yoshida memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah kaku dan besar ke dalam kewanitaan istrinya. Erangan dari Yuki seolah menjadi melodi tersendiri dari Yoshida, dan menambah gairahnya. Pria itu mulai menyodok liar istrinya yang disambut erangan kenikmatan Yuki._

Sakura berhenti sejenak, untuk mengambil napas. Dan detik berikutnya ia kembali membaca dengan sangat lancar dan volume yang lebih ditinggikan lagi.

_Merasakan kewanitaan istrinya semakin mengetat, Yoshida semakin gila-gilaan menyodorkan kejantanannya keluar masuk dari kewanitaan istrinya. Erangan dan desahanpun membahana di dalam_—

"Hentikan Sakura!" Akhirnya Fugakulah yang bisa menghentikan Sakura dan langsung merampas buku yang tengah dibaca bocah itu.

"Fugaku-_kun_," kaget Mikoto.

Sakura sangat terkejut, matanya mulai berair karena menyangka ia tidak cukup bagus dalam membaca. "Kenapa _Jiisan _marah?Apa Sakura membacanya tidak bagus?" gumamnya dengan berurai air mata.

"Apa yang _Touchan _ lakukan," Sasuke bertanya marah pada ayahnya. "Sakura membacanya sudah sangat lancar," imbuhnya.

Fugaku melemparkan buku yang dibaca Sakura barusan pada Itachi, lalu mengambil Sakura ke dalam gendongannya. "_Jii-san_ tidak marah, hanya saja," Fugaku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia hanya mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"

Sakura mendongak dengan mata sembab, "Jadi, apakah Sakura membacanya sudah bagus?" tanyanya.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Sangat bagus," jawabnya.

Sakura mengusap air matanya, lalu turun dari gendongan Fugaku. Secepat kilat menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya, "Ayahmu bilang, aku sudah sangat bagus membaca. Jadi, apakah aku sudah lulus sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menyeringai bangga, "Tentu saja, Saki."

Itachi hanya cengo melihat kejadian langka yang barusan terjadi, mulai dari Sakura yang membaca buku untuk orang dewasa, dan ayahnya yang bersikap di luar kewajarannya pada Sakura.

"Kalian mendapatkan buku ini darimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Dari rumah Kakashi-_sensei_," jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Lalu dua bocah itu meninggalkan ruang keluarga Uchiha untuk pergi menyusun lego di kamar Sasuke.

Itachi mendesah, "Sepertinya, aku harus memperingati Kakashi untuk tidak menaruh buku pornonya sembarangan," katanya.

"Bakar saja bukunya, Itachi," perintah Mikoto pada putra sulungnya, "buku itu bisa menodai kepolosan putra-putriku," desah Mikoto.

Fugaku menyetujui ucapan istrinya, "Aku tidak ingin Sasuke dan calon putriku ternodai oleh buku laknat itu," kata Fugaku menambahkan.

Itachi menatap punggung orang tuanya yang meninggalkan ruang keluarga, "Seenaknya saja _kaasan dan tousan_ mengklaim anak orang," gumamnya.

.

"Uhhh… dimana _icha-icha_-ku tersayang," gerutu Kakashi mencari buku kesayangannya. Dia sudah menggeledah perpustakaan dan kamarnya, tetapi belum juga menemukan buku edisi terbatas tersebut.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
